Armstrong
Armstrong was a Starfleet security officer stationed aboard the and under Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2368 through 2373. Throughout his time on both ships, he held the rank of ensign. Armstrong, in a command-red uniform, passed Ro Laren after the transporter accident near a turbolift. ( ) Also in a command-red uniform, he passed William Riker and Deanna Troi on their way to the turbolift to the bridge. ( ) Armstrong passed a frightened Reginald Barclay, who left the transporter room because of his transporter phobia. ( ) Armstrong, in a command-red uniform, was chatting to another crewmember in front of Ten Forward when the ship was on its way to Rekag-Seronia. ( ) He left a turbolift with a female crewmember when Captain Picard "returned" from his alternate timeline experience, caused by Q and his near death experiences. ( ) Armstrong was among the crewmembers who were evacuated to the Remmler Array in 2369 because of the planned baryon sweep. He passed Captain Picard in a corridor. ( ) He had a drink in Ten Forward when Beverly Crusher brought Guinan a gift, an ergonomic tennis racket. ( ) Armstrong was part of the team searching for Data on a Borg planet in the Delta Quadrant. Armstrong and others were ordered to beam back to the ship by Commander Riker, while Riker himself and Worf stayed behind. ( ) He passed Counselor Deanna Troi and Ambassador Loquel in a corridor. ( ) He passed Commander Riker, Captain Picard, and Doctor Crusher in a corridor after the two latter officers returned to the Enterprise-D. ( ) Armstrong later delivered the new directives from the Federation Council, to Picard in the observation lounge, which declared that all Federation vessels will be limited to a speed of warp 5, except in cases of extreme emergency. ( ) He served on an aft station of the bridge while Juliana Tainer and Pran Tainer were on board. ( ) When Counselor Deanna Troi entered the quarters of Lieutenant Worf, Armstrong passed her. ( ) In 2370, Ensign Armstrong was treated in sickbay but was left by Doctor Crusher when Commander Riker needed her help. Later he served as brig guard for Commander Riker, after he was imprisoned. ( ) He also visited Ten Forward in the same time. ( ) He passed Captain Picard and Ensign Sito Jaxa, who guarded sickbay and later Ben on his way to play poker in the senior officer group. ( ) Captain Picard passed Ensign Armstrong and another female engineer in a corridor in 2370 after he returned to the Enterprise-D, followed by his time shifts. ( ) In 2371, he had a drink in Ten Forward when Dr. Tolian Soran spoke to Captain Picard. He later was working in engineering when the Enterprise-D was attacked by Lursa and B'Etor. After the battle, he managed to escape from engineering when the magnetic interlocks ruptured and a warp core breach began. After the Enterprise s saucer section crashed on Veridian III, he was one of the officers recovering salvagable items from the ship's cargo bay. ( ) Armstrong later served as the tactical officer aboard the in 2373. He also worked at the operations console when Data wasn't available, and later as security officer guarding the jefferies tube access hatch to the bridge. ( ) Background Armstrong was played by regular extra and LeVar Burton's stand-in David Keith Anderson, who also played Ashmore on Star Trek: Voyager and served as stand-in for Anthony Montgomery on Star Trek: Enterprise. While Armstrong was referred to by name in two episodes, "Descent II" and "Force of Nature", Anderson did no receive any on-screen credits for any of his appearances. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel